Chrono Wiki:Staff
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrators Administrators are Chrono Wiki users who have sysop rights. While they do not own the Wiki and are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are entrusted with several performance and security features to help ensure the smooth-running of the Wiki. Users may seek them out to perform maintenance to the CWiki, and for advice and information. Template for the Administrators Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Rollbackers Rollbackers are users who have been granted additional rights by . While they are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are especially trusted to keep articles safe from vandalism and bad-faith edits. These abilities are , the ability to move a number of articles without being halted by spam restrictions, the ability to move files, and the ability to suppress redirects. The only they aren't able to do is to block users, delete duplicate article or vandalized articles. Simply add any one of the varies Maintenance templates and forward it up to the higher chain. Once trusted and proven yourself you will be asked to accept an additional promotion. Template for the Rollbackers *''SilverCronoSpekkio (Talk) *''Moocowisi (Talk) Moderators Moderators are users who are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, and a step below the Rollbackers. Moderators can be any one who report vandalism to Rollbackers, Sysop or Bureaucrats. This is usually the initial starting point to those who want to progress in ranks. You can also moderate to the Chrono Wiki or even browsing and editing those you see in need. So find what you want to moderate, insert your template to your page and begin! Eventually you'll be ask to for promotion once you have proven yourself. Template for the Moderators Here are the notable moderators of the Chrono Wiki: *''Zeypher'' (Talk) [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Chrono-Wiki/147687445251722 Chrono Wiki's Facebook Page] *''SilverCrono'' Spekkio (Talk) [[Chrono Wiki:Arena for the Ages|Arena for the Ages]] *''KenoSarawa'' (Talk) [[Crimson Echoes:About|Crimson Echoes Domain]] *''Moocowisi'' (Talk) [[Chrono Wiki:Featured Image|Featured Image]] *''Sonicboom112'' (Talk) [http://www.youtube.com/user/TheChronoWiki Chrono Wiki's YouTube Channel] *Kjam (Talk) For Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. There are certain criteria that must be accomplish before you can be promoted in the ranks of an admin: *You must submit a request in our project page: Chrono Wiki:Requests for adminship *You must submitted consideration amount of worthy contribution **Some examples include: Adding new articles, fixing multiple Stub Articles, categorizing, creating worthy templates or many more examples *Most important is that you good faith throughout the wiki. *In most cases, you will start out as a Moderator or a Rollback before you can progress further in ranks. The request may take some time to reconsider, so be patience. You may also be require to submit a reminder in the current admin's talk page due to how they may not check very often. Chrono Wiki is always looking for help, but until then you can assume other roles below. I'm sure after a while in those lower roles you could join the ranks as a Admin.